UNTITLED
by PsychedelicYOIN
Summary: Depuis ce concert, Aoi et Uruha se comportent de plus en plus étrangement l'un envers l'autre. La cause ? Un simple fanservice. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Aoi pensait. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça ne peut que m'apporter du bon.
1. UNTITLED Chapter 1

_Auteur : Aoi (moi-même)_

Groupe : The GazettE

_Disclamer : Les GazettO ne m'appartiennent pas._

Raiting : K / T

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fanfiction sérieuse que j'écris. En général je ne les termine jamais et pars dans de sales délires. Celle-ci est donc ma première véritable fanfiction. Que dise mise à part bonne lecture ?

_Untitled._

_Résumé__ : Depuis ce concert, Aoi et Uruha se comportent de plus en plus étrangement l'un envers l'autre. La cause ? Un simple fanservice. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Aoi pensait..._

_Commentaire__ : Cette fiction sera fixé uniquement sur les deux guitaristes de The GazettE. Les autres membres, non concernés par leur histoire, n'apparaîtront que très peu._

_Il y aura 5 chapitres dans lesquels les narrateurs changeront à tour de rôle._

_Je tiens à préciser que pour l'inspiration physique, il faudra se fier à la DIM TOUR. Aoi aura donc les cheveux longs noir et légèrement ondulés et Uruha sera blond._

_Pour les connaisseurs, vous savez déjà que dans ce live, Uruha et Aoi ne font aucun fanservice. Je l'ai totalement inventé._

_Chapter 1 : Linda ~_

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous étions en tournée pour notre nouvel album DIM et c'est au grand final que tout a basculé. Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas agis de la sorte ce soir-là, je pense que j'aurais très bien pu cacher mon amour pour toi encore longtemps, comme je l'avais fait jusque-là.

La fin du live approchait, et on commençait "Linda~". Sur cette chanson, on a tous tendance à se lâcher un peu, à courir partout, comme sur Akai one Piece et d'autres toutes aussi entraînantes. Je regardais de ton côté, et te vis arriver vers moi, souriant, de façon si sûr de toi, si prédateur, si sensuel... J'ai compris ce que tu voulais de moi au moment où tu m'as lancé un regard provocateur. Le fameux _fanservice_. Jusque-là, nous ne l'avions pas poussé si loin. On se contentait de jouer ensemble en riant, en se taquinant, en jouant sur la guitare de l'autre. Mais tu as décidé, à mon insu, que tu allais changer nos habitudes et briser notre routine.

Tu m'as adressé un sourire charmeur et aguicheur auquel j'ai chaudement répondu par un même sourire, malgré moi. Tu t'es ensuite rapproché de moi, si soudainement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Et tu m'as capturé, posant furtivement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ça n'a dû durer qu'une fraction de seconde. Un instant bien trop court. Tu étais si près, tes lèvres étaient si chaudes…

Puis tu es reparti de l'autre côté de la scène, accompagné des cris des fans, comme si de rien était, me laissant seul avec moi-même et cette incroyable envie de toi.

Vient la dernière chanson qui clôturera ce live : Miseinen. Qu'elle honte. Je crois que mon jeu de guitare n'a jamais été aussi merdique. J'espérais stupidement que les autres ne remarquent rien. Et surtout pas toi. Essayant tant bien que mal d'aligner mes notes et de faire de mon mieux tout en souriant un peu bêtement, nous terminons cette chanson et ce live qui marque la fin du DIM TOUR.

Nous quittons la scène, après le discours de Ruki et les remerciements, et nous nous dirigeons vers les loges pour nous rafraîchir et faire redescendre la pression. Et ce que je craignais arriva. Toi et Kai vous vous empressâtes de me faire savoir mon erreur, de façon taquine.

"- Hé Ruwa! C'est la première fois que tu joues comme ça. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Tu croyais qu'on n'allait pas le remarquer ? T'avais l'air ailleurs.

- Je... Pardon, je ne me sentais pas très bien à cause de la chaleur. Mon ventilateur a merdé..."

Alors que les autres y ont cru et n'ont pas cherché plus d'explications, j'ai pu sentir le regard lourd de Ruki, qui me fixa longuement, et je compris où il voulait en venir. Il avait très bien vu que mon ventilateur fonctionnait. Par chance, il ne dit rien de plus, il dû s'apercevoir que j'étais mal à l'aise. Je me fis le plus discret possible pour le reste de la soirée.

Enfin, nous montions dans le bus pour passer au studio, faire un point, avant de rentrer chez nous. Je pensais m'assoir seul dans le fond et dormir, mais c'était sans compter sur…

"- Je peux m'asseoir ?"

Toi. Notre guitariste ténébreux. Avec tes longs cheveux noirs tombant sur tes épaules et surtout ton visage, tes yeux cernés de noir ponctuant ton regard si profond. Toujours vêtu de noir. Si sombre et si charmant. Tu étais là, légèrement penché, le regard un peu inquiet, attendant sans doute une réponse. Je me contentais de hocher la tête avec un léger sourire pour te répondre. Pourquoi faisais-tu ça, Aoi ?

"- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler ou venir à la maison."

Tu disais ça comme si tu savais, avec une voix douce et réconfortante. C'était effrayant, et en même temps rassurant. J'appréciais ton attention, même si je savais que je ne te dirais rien.

"- Tout va bien Aoi. Merci."

Après avoir pris place confortablement dans ton siège, tu t'endormis assez vite. Mais moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Non, mes yeux préféraient te contempler, regarder ce si beau visage endormi. Ce si beau corps musclé. Ces lèvres si douces... J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant. Après tout, tu m'as volé un baiser tout à l'heure sur scène. Sans demander ton reste et surtout sans me demander mon avis, même s'il est évidement que je n'aurais pas refusé. Ce serait une revanche, en quelque sorte. Je me rapprochai de toi et frôlai tes lèvres du bout des miennes, pour la seconde fois ce soir, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas te réveiller.

J'ai tellement peur si tu savais Aoi. J'ai peur de croiser ton regard. Peur qu'un jour, tu me fasses craquer par tes conneries… Et ta tête qui, doucement, se pose sur mon épaule. Et ces frissons qui envahissent mon corps tout entier. Et cette chaleur. Je vais mourir de désir. Tu entends ? Tu vas me faire mourir de désir, mon bel Aoi. Je me permets de remettre en place une mèche qui cachait ton visage pour t'admirer un peu plus et déposer un baiser sur ton front. Et alors que je levais les yeux, me sentant observé, je vis un Ruki au regard attendrit, un petit sourire en coin. Mon portable vibra :

" J'espère que ça ira, et que tu y arriveras. Soit fort et ne t'en fais pas, je garderai bien ce secret pour moi. "

On reconnaît bien là, l'âme d'un véritable chanteur-compositeur. Notre Ruki. Je lui souris alors timidement en hochant la tête pour le remercier. Merci Ruki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Protect you

Ce matin, alors que le soleil frappe la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai du mal à me réveiller. Nous sommes rentrés tard hier soir après avoir fait le point au studio après le live. Ruki, Reita et Kai n'ont pas cessés de me taquiner sur mon fanservice avec Uruha. Des répliques du genre "Sympa le baiser, qu'elle sensualité, tu nous avais caché que t'étais si ambitieux" et bien d'autres. Mais bon, c'était un simple fanservice. Après, sans mentir, ce n'était pas non plus désagréable, au contraire même. Ruwa a des lèvres très douces et il est très attirant, il faut l'admettre. Cela dit, je ne suis pas gay et loin de moi cette idée ! Concernant son attitude à la fin du concert, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave et qu'il ira mieux très vite. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne crois absolument pas à son histoire de ventilateur et je suis certain qu'il nous cache quelque chose. J'aimerais qu'il m'en parle. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. C'est vraiment un bon ami et je voudrai l'aider. Comme je suis l'ainé du groupe, j'ai comme le sentiment de devoir prendre soin d'eux, en quelque sorte, et Uruha étant le plus fragile d'entre nous, l'idée qu'il n'aille pas bien me perturbe.

Plus d'une semaine est passée depuis le concert et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle d'Uruha. Hier, on est allé boire un verre dans un bar du coin avec Ruki, Reita et Kai. Mais notre guitariste a trouvé comme excuse d'avoir mal à la tête. Je pense que je vais passer chez lui pour voir comment il va. Je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment envie de voir du monde, mais je m'en fou. Je commence à m'inquiéter et je sais qu'il ne viendra pas de lui-même nous dire ce qu'il a. Ruki m'a dit que je devais y aller doucement avec Ruwa. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi m'enfin, je vais tout de même prendre son conseil en compte et on verra bien. Je me décide donc à aller prendre une douche, à m'habiller d'une chemise et d'un jean puis d'enfiler une paire de chaussure et ma longue veste en cuir. Je passe un coup de main dans mes cheveux noir pour les mettre en place et suis fin prêt. Me voici tout en noir de la tête au pied. Je ne prenrai pas la peine de le prévenir de ma venue au cas ou il esquiverait encore.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de ton appartement, je sonne et sans trop attendre, tu viens m'ouvrir. Tu portes une chemise et un jean blanc. Tes cheveux blonds, lisses, tombent sur tes épaules devenues maigres. Mon parfait opposé. Ton visage est pâle, bien plus qu'à la normale. Tu as l'air fatigué

"- A.. Aoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Uruha. Eh bien puisqu'hier tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu n'as pas daigné nous donner de nouvelles, j'ai pris la décision de passer en prendre de moi-même. On s'inquiète tous énormément. On voit bien que ça ne va pas.

- Je vais bien Aoi, tu vois. C'est juste que... Que cette tournée m'a épuisé et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Tellement épuisé qu'en une semaine tu as maigri à vue d'œil et que ton teint est beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va croire à tes baratins ? Je ne suis pas bête Uruha et je m'inquiète de ton attitude si distante.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, tout va bien. Je... J'étais en train de me préparer... Pour aller faire quelques courses... Et..."

Et il s'en fallu de peu, je te rattrape avant que tu ne t'écrases au sol. Alors que je te porte pour te ramener à l'intérieur, je me rends compte que tes volets sont fermés. Ton appartement est plongé dans le noir. Il est pourtant tôt. Pourquoi te renfermes-tu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un tel état ? Je te pose sur ton lit, couvrant de ta couette ton corps frêle et tremblant, et te laisse te reposer tranquillement. Trouvant tout ça bien trop lugubre, j'ouvre tes fenêtres et tes volets pour aérer ton appartement, rangeant les quelques vêtements, bouquins et autres choses traînant par ci par là. Puis je te prépare un repas qui, j'espère, te fera reprendre des forces.

Cela fait environ 7h que tu dors. Tu as l'air de faire un cauchemar tant tu te débats et transpires. Je m'assois à tes côtés et poses ma main sur ton front pour voir si tu n'a pas de fièvre pour être dans un tel état.

"- Uruha ? Uruha, tout va bien, réveilles toi."

Tu ouvres lentement tes yeux humides, au bord des larmes, te redresse et prononces faiblement mon nom.

"- Aoi ? Que.. Pourquoi.. ?

- Shh, ça va, je suis là. "

Je te pris un moment dans mes bras pour te rassurer et te faire comprendre que je suis là pour toi. Après que tu te sois calmé, je ré-engagea la conversation.

"- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui.. Je crois. Enfin.. J'ai faim.. Un peu..

- Tant mieux alors. Je t'ai préparé ce qu'il faut, tu en as besoin."

Tu te levas et te dirigea vers la cuisine dont l'odeur qui s'en dégageait t'intriguait. Je te suivis de près et alors que je vis ton regard surpris, je pris immédiatement la parole.

"- Je veux que tu manges correctement. Tu as maigri et si tu continues, tu ne pourras plus assurer les concerts.

- Oui, j'ai compris Aoi. Merci.."

Tu te mis à table et termina tes plats sans te plaindre. Je pense que ça t'a fait du bien. Tu as meilleure mine et ton teint est déjà moins pâle. Après ça, tu partis prendre un bain et retourna te coucher, toujours aussi fatigué. Je pense que seul tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, petit blond. En pensant à ça, je m'endors sur ton canapé et rêve de...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Sorrow made you

Je me réveille, non pas sans difficultés, vers 9h ce matin, et me rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je me dirige vers mon salon pour vérifier si tu es toujours là ou si j'ai juste rêvé. Et tu es bien là, allongé sur le canapé, toujours habillé, comme un enfant ayant veillé trop tard. Pourquoi étais-tu si inquiet ? Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Je caresse ta joue presque inconsciemment et admire le si bel homme que tu es. Je remets en place quelques mèches de tes cheveux si noir et légèrement ondulés tombant sur ton visage endormi, et je pense encore à ce baiser que tu m'as volé sur scène, ainsi qu'à celui que je t'ai volé plus tard dans le bus. Je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne m'aperçois pas que tu t'es réveillé.

"- Bonjour Ruwa."

Surpris par ta voix si douce, je sursaute et tombe en arrière. Je dois avoir violemment rougis pour que tu ris et souris si tendrement. Tu te levas et me tendis généreusement la main pour m'aider à me relever.

"- Eh bien, je fais si peur que ça ?

- Non.. Non non ! Je.. J'ai juste été surpris. Pardon..

- Pardon ? De quoi donc ?

- Euh de.. Euh.. Eh bien.."

Tu as du sentir ma gêne puisque tu me souris encore et reprends la parole comme pour ne pas me laisser ainsi :

"- Tu as bien dormi sinon ?

- Oui, très bien. Je.. Merci pour le repas d'hier, et pour ta présence. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant."

- Pas de quoi, je t'avais dit de m'appeler si ça n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'as rendu malade ?"

Je baissai la tête sans dire un mot, ce qui ne te fit pas plaisir, je suppose, vu ton expression contrariée. Tu soupiras et tourna les talons pour aller préparer le déjeuner, tandis que je vais te déposer quelques affaires à la salle de bain. Quand je revins à la cuisine pour t'aider, je fus surpris par un tendre brun ténébreux qui m'attrapa par le bras pour me mettre face à lui et me parla de sa plus douce voix d'une façon qui se veut rassurante.

"- Tu veux que je reste un moment ici avec toi ? Je ne pense pas que seul, tu te prendras en main. Alors si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Je suis ton ami Uruha. Et je veux être là pour toi."

Je crois que j'ai atteint mes limites. Après m'être isolé dans le noir dans mon appartement, à ne plus pouvoir manger tant la peur qui me prenait à l'intérieur était douloureuse, je craque et fond en larme dans tes bras, frappant faiblement ton torse.

"- Pourquoi Aoi ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi tu es là ?"

C'est vrai Aoi, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que ça me fait de t'avoir si près, comme un ami ? C'est ce que tu as dit. Nous ne sommes que des amis. Et nous ne serons jamais plus que ça. Tu me serres un peu plus contre toi, ce qui ne fait que continuer à me partager entre le bien et le mal. Tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux et chuchota de façon attendrissante :

"- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je suis là pour toi Ruwa."

Et ce "Ruwa". Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me surnommer ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à t'occuper de moi ? J'ai besoin de toi Aoi.. Mais pas comme tu veux être là pour moi.

Après avoir pleuré un moment, je me calmai et me repris en main.

"- Je.. Je t'ai préparer quelques affaires à la salle de bains si tu veux.. Et.. Je veux bien que tu restes ici.. S'il te plaît.."

Bordel mais pourquoi je te dis ça ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu sois là, près de moi, mais je veux que tu partes. Je te veux. Mais toi, tu ne veux pas.

"- Alors je vais rester un peu. Merci pour les affaires, je vais aller prendre une douche."

Tu me souria encore tendrement puis t'éloigna pour aller à la salle d'eau, me laissant seul de nouveau. Dis, Aoi, pourquoi tu agis de façon si tendre et si douce avec moi ? Ton comportement n'est pas le même. Tu es bien plus proche de moi que d'habitude. Les sourires encore, c'est pas nouveau, mais ce baiser sur mon front et toute les petites attentions.. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose au final ? L'eau.. J'entends l'eau de la douche. Je peux imaginer les goûtes d'eau dévaler son corps, et..

"- Uruha ! Viens voir !"

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il faut que j'y aille ? Et je ne peux même pas faire genre 'oh non, je suis gêné gnagna'. On se connaît depuis presque 10 ans, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on partage une salle de bain.. Et puis nous sommes amis, et..

"- RUWA !

- Oui !"

J'ouvre lentement la porte et entre le plus discrètement possible comme pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

"- Que.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aoi ?"

Tu sortis la tête de la douche pour me parler et je pu voir une partie de ton corps. Tes cheveux mouillés, si noir, recouvrent tes épaules. Ton dos et tes bras musclés dont perle l'eau jusque tes f..

"- Ton portable. Tu l'as oublié ici. Et comme il a sonné deux fois, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être important.

- Je.. Euh.. Oui, d'accord. Merci !"

J'attrapai le fameux téléphone et me retournai aussitôt pour quitter la pièce. Encore une fois c'est sans compter sur..

"- Tout va bien ?"

Toi. Tu as terminé ta douche et en est sorti, une serviette autour de ta taille. J'ai pu sentir mon cœur louper un battement, pour s'affoler ensuite. Tu ne m'avais jamais fait autant d'effet jusqu'aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois ainsi, et mes sentiments ne datent pas d'hier. Avant je savais te regarder en cachette, l'air d'un ami. Mais depuis que tu m'as embrassé, je n'y arrive plus. Le simple fait d'entendre ton nom, de partager une pièce avec toi, de te voir vêtu d'une simple serviette, toute ces choses pourtant simples, sont une véritable torture pour moi..

"- Uru ?

- Euh.. Oui ! Oui ça va.

- T'es sûr ? Tu transpires et..

- Ca va Aoi. Il fait juste super chaud ici..

- Normal, je viens de prendre une douche !

- Justement.."

La ferme Uruha, la ferme merde !

"- He ?

- Euh.. Oublie ça. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air..

- Attends Uruha !"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : You were able to hurt me easily

Je rêve de... Toi. Tu m'ignores et tu me cache quelque chose mais tu ne veux rien dire. Puis tu quitte le groupe, tu nous abandonnes. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu nous déteste ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Uruha.. Parle moi..

"-Attends Uruha !"

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'attrape ta main pour te retenir. Je t'ai senti te tendre à cet acte. Ta main serre fortement la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uruha ?

"- Regarde-moi.."

Tu ne veux pas te retourner. Alors je viens me placer moi-même face à toi et reste figé au visage que tu affiches. Pourquoi pleures-tu petit blond ? Je te serre contre moi pour faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Mais quand je le fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi pour moi, en fait. Tu pleures si fort que je sens ton corps trembler contre le mien. C'est la seconde fois que tu pleures aujourd'hui. Tu dois avoir atrocement mal pour être dans un tel état. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Je me demande si, au fond, je n'y suis pas pour quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

"- Uruha.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est rien.. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout..

- Il n'est pas question de prendre l'air là. Il est question que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrai pas ? Le fait que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte ou le fait que tu m'ais embrassé dans le bus après le concert ?"

Tu t'arrêtas de pleurer net, et releva doucement le visage vers moi.

"- Qu.. Qu'est-ce que.. Tu.. Tu ne dormais pas dans..

- Non.

- Alors.. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ? Pourquoi.. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

- Peut-être parce que ça ne me dérangerais pas plus que ça ? Peut-être parce que j'ai trouvé ça, d'une certaine façon, agréable ?"

Agréable ? Depuis quand je trouve agréable d'embrasser un homme ? Depuis quand j'ai besoin qu'Uruha soit près de moi ? C'est vrai, quand il allait quitter la pièce i minutes, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. J'ai eu peur qu'il me laisse. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'au final, je me serais trompé sur toute la ligne ? Est-ce qu'au final je ne serais pas venu ici pour le voir, et être près de lui, plutôt que juste pour prendre des nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'au final..

"- Aoi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'en sais rien Ruwa.."

Je releva ton visage de ma main et te regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux encore remplis de larmes muettes :

"- Ca va aller, Uruha, d'accord ?"

Tu hochas faiblement la tête et quitta la salle de bain pour me laisser m'habiller. Je sorti ensuite de la pièce à mon tour pour te retrouver au salon :

"- Il faudrait que je passe à la maison prendre quelques affaires pour le temps que tu veux que je reste. On pourrait en profiter pour sortir un peu. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais me préparer alors, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Tu te dirigeas vers ta chambre, pendant que je rangeais la table de la cuisine sur laquelle nous avons déjeuné. Après quoi, te trouvant un peu long, je te rejoignis pour voir si tout allait bien. J'ouvris la porte sans vraiment faire attention :

"- Hé Uru ! Tu.."

Je me stoppai net devant ce qui s'offrait à moi. Tu es là au milieu de la pièce, en train de te changer, torse nu, ce qui me permet de voir la maigreur de ton corps, et en même temps, tes courbes si bien formées et dessinées. Tes cheveux blonds éclairs ton visage déjà pâle, mais ça te va si bien. Tu t'habilles en blanc, de la chemise aux chaussures. C'est la couleur qui te va le mieux. Je me surprends à t'admirer de cette façon. Mon regard envers toi n'est plus le même qu'il y a quelques jours. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il change un peu plus chaque fois que je te vois.

"- Je.. Pardon.. Désolé, j'aurais dû frapper. Excuses-moi..

- Neh ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses autant ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

- Oui, je sais, mais.."

Tu affichas un sourire tendre et compréhensif. Comme si tu comprenais ma situation.

"- Laisses, c'est rien. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh.. Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien."

Fin prêt, tu t'approchas de moi, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter.

"- Tout va bien Aoi, tu t'inquiètes trop."

Et tu souri encore. Ce que j'aime quand tu souris. Et en ce moment, plus que d'habitude. Déjà, parce que c'est signe que tu vas mieux. Et ensuite parce que tu es le seul qui, en souriant ainsi, soit aussi beau et attirant. ... J'ai vraiment pensé ça ?

Nous sommes tous les deux prêts et partons en direction de mon appartement. Je réunis rapidement ce qu'il me faut pour quelques jours et rejoins Uruha qui m'attendait à la voiture. Voulant lui faire prendre un peu l'air, je l'amena au parc pas loin de chez moi pour se balader tranquillement.

Nous marchons côte à côte à travers le parc, parlant de musique, de compositions, de guitares, riant, et j'ai l'impression que nos silhouettes se rapprochent. Quand nous longeons le lac, dans le reflet de l'eau clair, nous pouvons y voir nos propres reflets. On s'aperçoit alors du contraste que nous offrons. Je suis aussi sombre que les ténèbres et toi aussi clair que le ciel en pleine journée de beau temps. A ce moment, alors que nous sourions tous les deux devant cette image pour le moins originale, je te prends la main, sans vraiment y prêter attention ou chercher à comprendre. J'en avais juste envie, et je préfère ne pas me poser plus de questions. Je crois que c'est également ton cas puisque, même si tu eu l'air surpris de mon geste, tu ne dis rien. Tu me regardes juste en souriant tendrement. Nous finissons ensuite notre promenade et rentrons chez toi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur : Aoi (moi-même)_

Groupe : The GazettE

_Disclamer : Les GazettO ne m'appartiennent pas._

Raiting : K / T

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fanfiction sérieuse que j'écris. En général je ne les termine jamais et pars dans de sales délires. Celle-ci est donc ma première véritable fanfiction. Que dise mise à part bonne lecture ?

_Untitled._

_Résumé__ : Depuis ce concert, Aoi et Uruha se comportent de plus en plus étrangement l'un envers l'autre. La cause ? Un simple fanservice. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Aoi pensait..._

_Commentaire__ : Cette fiction sera fixé uniquement sur les deux guitaristes de The GazettE. Les autres membres, non concernés par leur histoire, n'apparaîtront que très peu._

_Il y aura 5 chapitres dans lesquels les narrateurs changeront à tour de rôle._

_Je tiens à préciser que pour l'inspiration physique, il faudra se fier à la DIM TOUR. Aoi aura donc les cheveux longs noir et légèrement ondulés et Uruha sera blond._

_Pour les connaisseurs, vous savez déjà que dans ce live, Uruha et Aoi ne font aucun fanservice. Je l'ai totalement inventé._

_Chapter 1 : Linda ~_

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous étions en tournée pour notre nouvel album DIM et c'est au grand final que tout a basculé. Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas agis de la sorte ce soir-là, je pense que j'aurais très bien pu cacher mon amour pour toi encore longtemps, comme je l'avais fait jusque-là.

La fin du live approchait, et on commençait "Linda~". Sur cette chanson, on a tous tendance à se lâcher un peu, à courir partout, comme sur Akai one Piece et d'autres toutes aussi entraînantes. Je regardais de ton côté, et te vis arriver vers moi, souriant, de façon si sûr de toi, si prédateur, si sensuel... J'ai compris ce que tu voulais de moi au moment où tu m'as lancé un regard provocateur. Le fameux _fanservice_. Jusque-là, nous ne l'avions pas poussé si loin. On se contentait de jouer ensemble en riant, en se taquinant, en jouant sur la guitare de l'autre. Mais tu as décidé, à mon insu, que tu allais changer nos habitudes et briser notre routine.

Tu m'as adressé un sourire charmeur et aguicheur auquel j'ai chaudement répondu par un même sourire, malgré moi. Tu t'es ensuite rapproché de moi, si soudainement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Et tu m'as capturé, posant furtivement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ça n'a dû durer qu'une fraction de seconde. Un instant bien trop court. Tu étais si près, tes lèvres étaient si chaudes…

Puis tu es reparti de l'autre côté de la scène, accompagné des cris des fans, comme si de rien était, me laissant seul avec moi-même et cette incroyable envie de toi.

Vient la dernière chanson qui clôturera ce live : Miseinen. Qu'elle honte. Je crois que mon jeu de guitare n'a jamais été aussi merdique. J'espérais stupidement que les autres ne remarquent rien. Et surtout pas toi. Essayant tant bien que mal d'aligner mes notes et de faire de mon mieux tout en souriant un peu bêtement, nous terminons cette chanson et ce live qui marque la fin du DIM TOUR.

Nous quittons la scène, après le discours de Ruki et les remerciements, et nous nous dirigeons vers les loges pour nous rafraîchir et faire redescendre la pression. Et ce que je craignais arriva. Toi et Kai vous vous empressâtes de me faire savoir mon erreur, de façon taquine.

"- Hé Ruwa! C'est la première fois que tu joues comme ça. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Tu croyais qu'on n'allait pas le remarquer ? T'avais l'air ailleurs.

- Je... Pardon, je ne me sentais pas très bien à cause de la chaleur. Mon ventilateur a merdé..."

Alors que les autres y ont cru et n'ont pas cherché plus d'explications, j'ai pu sentir le regard lourd de Ruki, qui me fixa longuement, et je compris où il voulait en venir. Il avait très bien vu que mon ventilateur fonctionnait. Par chance, il ne dit rien de plus, il dû s'apercevoir que j'étais mal à l'aise. Je me fis le plus discret possible pour le reste de la soirée.

Enfin, nous montions dans le bus pour passer au studio, faire un point, avant de rentrer chez nous. Je pensais m'assoir seul dans le fond et dormir, mais c'était sans compter sur…

"- Je peux m'asseoir ?"

Toi. Notre guitariste ténébreux. Avec tes longs cheveux noirs tombant sur tes épaules et surtout ton visage, tes yeux cernés de noir ponctuant ton regard si profond. Toujours vêtu de noir. Si sombre et si charmant. Tu étais là, légèrement penché, le regard un peu inquiet, attendant sans doute une réponse. Je me contentais de hocher la tête avec un léger sourire pour te répondre. Pourquoi faisais-tu ça, Aoi ?

"- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler ou venir à la maison."

Tu disais ça comme si tu savais, avec une voix douce et réconfortante. C'était effrayant, et en même temps rassurant. J'appréciais ton attention, même si je savais que je ne te dirais rien.

"- Tout va bien Aoi. Merci."

Après avoir pris place confortablement dans ton siège, tu t'endormis assez vite. Mais moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Non, mes yeux préféraient te contempler, regarder ce si beau visage endormi. Ce si beau corps musclé. Ces lèvres si douces... J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant. Après tout, tu m'as volé un baiser tout à l'heure sur scène. Sans demander ton reste et surtout sans me demander mon avis, même s'il est évidement que je n'aurais pas refusé. Ce serait une revanche, en quelque sorte. Je me rapprochai de toi et frôlai tes lèvres du bout des miennes, pour la seconde fois ce soir, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas te réveiller.

J'ai tellement peur si tu savais Aoi. J'ai peur de croiser ton regard. Peur qu'un jour, tu me fasses craquer par tes conneries… Et ta tête qui, doucement, se pose sur mon épaule. Et ces frissons qui envahissent mon corps tout entier. Et cette chaleur. Je vais mourir de désir. Tu entends ? Tu vas me faire mourir de désir, mon bel Aoi. Je me permets de remettre en place une mèche qui cachait ton visage pour t'admirer un peu plus et déposer un baiser sur ton front. Et alors que je levais les yeux, me sentant observé, je vis un Ruki au regard attendrit, un petit sourire en coin. Mon portable vibra :

" J'espère que ça ira, et que tu y arriveras. Soit fort et ne t'en fais pas, je garderai bien ce secret pour moi. "

On reconnaît bien là, l'âme d'un véritable chanteur-compositeur. Notre Ruki. Je lui souris alors timidement en hochant la tête pour le remercier. Merci Ruki.


End file.
